


First Kisses, Sweat, and Tears

by OtakuAme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Injury, M/M, breaks from canon mid shiratorizawa match, nothing graphic though dont worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 19:46:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5883274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakuAme/pseuds/OtakuAme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing the match wasn't what truly upset Noya</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kisses, Sweat, and Tears

**Author's Note:**

> WHOAH HEY THERE THIS IS LATE AHHH  
> Late secret santa present for the lovely shafusu on tumblr!!! Thank you for being the most patient little bean ever good lord. I worked off your injury prompt but wanted to give you some cute fluff too so I hope you still like it!!  
> Also I', having the worst time trying to format this on AO3 so it's a little gross looking right now, sorry. It shouldn't make it difficult to read (i think i got it to an okay level after like an hour of wrestling w it) but it still looks icky for now so I'll probably come back to it when I can to make it prettier

It had all happened so quickly that nobody knew something was wrong until their libero was leaning heavily on their ace to stay standing up.

Karasuno was in the middle of it’s third set against Shiratorizawa but the exhaustion of the high intensity matches didn't seem to affect Noya at all. He dove and slid for every ball that he had to without a second’s hesitation and was proving his value in the match against Ushiwaka’s powerful hits and blocks. Anyone watching would have assumed any possible injury Karasuno’s shortest player could receive would be from how quick he was to throw himself across the floor to save a ball, but for better or for worse, Noya was full of surprises as usual.

  
He was right up against the net after saving a toss, and used his temporary location to better cover Asahi as he went to hit. Their ace’s form was perfect, but the same couldn't be said about the blockers he had ended up against. One of the blockers came down a bit off balance, and his foot landed across the net’s line and right onto Noya’s ankle with the full weight of his body. The referee blew his whistle calling for the foul against Shiratorizawa as Noya stumbled to grab onto the closest person he could to keep his weight off his foot. Asahi held onto his smaller teammates arms to help him balance and started rattling off worried questions, “What happened? Is it your foot? How bad does it hurt? Can you stand?”

  
Noya cut him off from any further questions, “Stepped on, yes, a shit ton, and,” he tried shifting his weight onto his right foot for a moment but hissed in pain and shifted back, “no, not really.”

  
Daichi, as well as the rest of the team on the court, had come over as soon as they realized something was wrong, and after seeing Noya struggle to shift from one foot to the other he waved down the referee and their coach, “Medical timeout!”

  
Once the whistle for a timeout was blown the rest of the team rushed into the court to see what had happened. Ukai and Daichi stayed in the middle of the group as they circled around. The coach crouched down to get a better look at his players ankle and scowled. Noya tried to laugh it off and insisted it was fine but one sharp look from Ukai cut him off, "It's already swelling, you shouldn't even be standing on your own let alone playing." The older man waved his over to the small group of players that weren't currently subbed into the game, "Kinnoshita, help Kiyoko get him to the medical station. Narita, you're going in for him."

  
Asahi could feel the smaller boy's grip on him tighten briefly before he let Kiyoko and Kinnoshita support him on either side and help him limp off the court. Asahi watched his friend be led out until he heard the whistle blow to start the next volley of the match. Without their star passer though, Karasuno's defeat at the hands of Shiratorizawa came far too quickly. It didn't matter how impressive their offense was, without Noya as the cornerstone of their defense they couldn't hold up.

  
As the rest of the team gathered up their bags and gear Asahi volunteered to go get Noya and help him onto the bus. Daichi waved him off and told him to take his time. They both knew Noya wouldn’t take the news well. The Ace found Noya still in the medical area getting his ankle wrapped. The younger teen perked up when he saw his friend, but his smile fell when Asahi shook his head and told him how the game went.

  
"Sorry, we lost in the fourth set. It was close but..."

  
Noya frowned and looked down as the nurse finished securing the last bandages. She brushed off her slacks as she stood up, "Okay Noya, don't put any pressure on it, and you should get it x-rayed as soon as possible, just to be safe. You might have a fracture."

  
He nodded and thanked her quietly before grabbing his discarded shoe. When he looked like he was about to hop down off the table Asahi stopped him, "Wait, hold on I'll carry you."  
Noya looked a bit shocked by the offer but he scooted back onto the small cot again and let Asahi crouch in front of him before climbing onto his back. He could feel how gently Asahi grasped at his injured leg even though it was only his ankle that was hurt. Noya wrapped his arms around his teammates neck and nuzzled his face into his neck at the began walking down the hall. They walked most of the way to the exit in silence, but as the doors came into view Asahi could hear him mumble something. He couldn't quite hear what in the midst of the noisy hallway though, so he stepped into a more empty sipe path before prompting him to speak again.

  
"Noya?"

  
The libero tightened his arms around his friend’s shoulders as he repeated himself, "Sorry... I'm sorry Asahi-san..."

  
Asahi could feel something dampening the collar of his jersey and realized Noya was crying. He stepped a bit further down the hall and helped the libero down to sit on a bench so Asahi could crouch down in front of him. He rubbed his thumbs over Noya's cheeks to help wipe away some of the tears, "Hey... C'mon Noya you don't have to apologize. You worked so hard and did so well."

  
Noya shook his head and used one of his own hands to wipe at his tears a bit less gently than Asahi had, "I said I'd be there to help you and the team get to nationals and then I abandoned everyone in the middle of a match."

  
Asahi shifted forwards a few more inches and pulled Noya's hand away from his face and held it, "You didn't abandon up, you got hurt. That’s not your fault and no one blames you okay? No one."  
Noya gripped at Asahi's hands with both of his and looked down at them. He knew that no one else blamed him, but he couldn't stop blaming himself, and now...  
"Now you're gonna leave me though..."

  
Asahi looked confused and ran his thumbs over the back of his friend's hands, "What do you mean? I'm not-"

  
"You're gonna graduate and go on to college and find more important people to take up your time and like, I- I knew that was all coming but... If we could have kept playing together just a bit longer I thought… I thought maybe you’d wanna stay with me as much as I want you to..."

  
Asahi lifted one of his hands to hold Noya’s face and gently turn it to look back up at him, "Hey, you're not gonna lose me Noya. Even if the season's over and I won't be at Karasuno anymore soon that doesn't mean I'm going to abandon you. I already made that mistake once and I'm not about to repeat it. No one is ever going to be more important to me than you."

  
The two of them had been skirting around their feelings for a while, flirting here or there before backing off. Asahi knew he was pushing at the boundaries they had set for themselves and their feelings for each other, but after seeing the blush that ran across Noya’s face he couldn’t bring himself to want to take it back. Noya sniffed and looked down at their linked hands and squeezed back lightly, “C’mon Asahi-san, saying something so cool like that when I’m acting so uncool isn’t fair.”

  
Asahi smiled, and when Noya looked back up and leaned into Asahi’s hand the brunet closed the distance between them. It was a short kiss, and tasted the slightest bit salty from sweat and tears, but it was a perfect first kiss. They broke apart, both nervously chuckling but grinning just the same. Noya squeezed the other teen’s hands one more time, “We ah, should probably get back to the bus soon. The team’s gonna start wondering where we are.”

  
Asahi nodded and helped Noya back onto his back again to carry him the rest of the way out of the building.This time though, instead of feeling tears on his neck accompanied by muffled apologies he felt soft lips brushing his skin every few steps.


End file.
